Pet vs Owner
by Eoduun Cheonsa
Summary: In a world where Vampires own Werewolves as pets Maka, a high noble finds herself with Solomon Evans and unwanted werewolf. After years go by The police take Maka in to custody for mistreating and bedding Solomon. Both Soul and Maka try to explain that their relation ship is not just pet vs. owner


" _Ms. Albarn do you know why you are here?" The officer asked, Maka could smell the fairy dust on him and scrunched up her noise. "Yes, I am here on the accused of mistreating and bedding a former pet of mine." Maka said rolling her eyes. "How did you obtain Mr. Evans as a pet coming from a noble family it must have cost a pretty penny." The officer asked "I took Solomon in as a favor at first, Wesley saved my life when I was a child and when his parents had Solomon and planned to kill him Wesley took the baby to me…."_

It was dark in the throne room and storming out side but whenever Wes showed up to her home she made sure to speak with him. What she was not expecting was Wes soaked to the bone holding a small blue blanket. "Maka, I have a favor to ask of you." Wes said ignoring the looks of discuss from the servants in Maka's home. "You may all leave us." Maka called to her small court. The servants left the room mumbling about how they would never get the smell of wet dog out of the throne room.

Wes walked closer to Maka as she met him half way. "This is Solomon Ress Evans, He is my Baby brother, but do to his unusual looks my mother doesn't believe he has a life worth living and has planned to have him killed. I saved your life once and I ask you to return the favor by saving Solomon's life." Wes pleaded. Wes living with me he would be required to be a..." "a pet, I know but I do not believe you will mistreat him, you have the soul of an angel please Maka" Maka sighed looking at Wes she took the small baby who slept soundly.

"I will make your parents an offer then, knowing Rosalynn this won't be easy, would you wish to stay the night. I will send for you parents in the morning as well as having a room set up for Soul." Maka said "Soul?" "Solomon doesn't quite suit him. Soul on the other hand, does. Come now, you both need a bath. Wolves and rain do not mix" Maka said Wes laughed "why Maka are you stooping to a new low, I would say you sound like a true vampire now." Maka could not help the smile that graced her lips.

" _So Wesley brought Solomon to you hoping you would give him a better life.?" The officer asked "Yes, I owed Wesley my life and was willing to do anything he asked of me." Maka said eyeing the officer "does Solomon know how he ended up in your household?" The officer questioned "No, Solomon was two days old when Wesley brought him to my house and Solomon had not left since." "How did his parents take it.?" "Rosalynn did not like the idea, she thought being a pet was unworthy of the Evans name, not that I can blame her."_

"Tell me why did you send for us Ms. Albarn.?" Rosalynn asked annoyed with the housing arrangement's but too proud to turn down a request by any noble Vampire or Wolf alike. "Please, call me Maka, and I wish to make an offer on your youngest son, Solomon" Rosalynn was taken aback. "You want me to let my son become a _pet_?!" Rosalynn screeched Maka tried to hide her flinch. "Rosalynn, dear maybe this isn't that bad of an idea, we were going to have him killed anyways why not make him useful instead?" Rosalynn thought about what her husband said "What are you offering for Solomon anyways" Rosalynn rolled her eyes like no offer would be good enough. "Anything you want" Maka replied Rosalynn eyed Maka "What I want? I want him to be raised as any Evans would meaning at 3 he will have to pick an instrument and Master it by 7, I also want him to have the highest education, him having the title of a pet, I understand that learning to please his Master would be a requirement. I also want payments made to me every month and require an audience with him once every two weeks to hear his progress on which ever classical instrument he chooses understood?" "Yes, Mrs. Evans. So I will have…" "Do not bother I will write them up myself as to make sure everything is in order." Rosalynn said glaring at her husband

" _So it was Mr. Evans who allowed you to hold Solomon as a pet than?" The office wrote down notes "Yes, He convinced Rosalynn to let me keep Solomon and Wesley was there as a witness and I still hold the papers that Mrs. Evans and I signed." Maka said the officer sat back and sighed, "Did Mrs. Evans come back to take her Son back at any time." "No, Rosalynn only came to my home when she wished to see Solomon play. She was also present to make sure he chooses an instrument that was to her liking."_

"Can't Solomon choose his instrument tomorrow he just turned three today, And I was hoping to do something with him for his birthday." Maka asked Rosalynn. "It is tradition that an Evans pick and instrument on their third moon." The two entered the toddlers room. Solomon looked up from his toys and smiled "Maka!" He yelled as he jumped up and hugged her. "Solomon that is no way to act. When there is a guest present." Mrs. Evans chided Solomon looked up to the women and frowned "Solomon, this is Rosalynn Evans, your mother" Maka said looking at the boy "She is here to observe what instrument you choose to learn to play. If you would follow us, please." Solomon nodded and stayed quiet while he followed the two women to a black car.

Soul was quite the whole ride to the music store, He did not want to play some stupid instrument he wanted to draw and play with Maka and Wesley, but Wesley had explained to him how important it was for Soul to pick out an instrument days prior. Soul didn't understand why this was his first time meeting his mother either. Maka's father came to visit every other day. Although Spirit didn't seem too pleased with Soul being around he also didn't question why Maka had him. Soul watched the world move by in the car and when it finally came to a stop Soul couldn't help the feeling that he was about to open a door that did not need to be opened.

Maka led Soul into the store and told him to pick out any classical instrument he would like. Soul careful scanned the instruments. He wanted his mother to like him so he wanted something he thought his mother would approve of but nothing seemed to cut it for Soul. Until a sleek black piano came into view. Soul went over to and played with the keys a little before calling out to Maka "I would like to play this one Maka" Soul said quietly. Even though he was talking to Maka he was watching for his mother's approval. But Mrs. Evans didn't even smile.

" _The piano became Souls life, his mother and father came over two times a week to hear him play and they always compared him to Wesley, I believe Solomon felt unimportant to his parents because of this, this was when his eyes opened to the truth of his position in my house hold." Maka said Watching the Officer write more notes. "Solomon hated the piano but you never allowed him to try a different instrument?" "It was not up to me, his musical education had been decided by Rosalynn and there was nothing I could do about it." "That is all for today Ms. Albarn we will continue where we left off tomorrow I need to speak with Mr. Evans now." The officer left leaving Maka alone to reminisce._


End file.
